


Trap

by lostacat



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: ABO,future world





	Trap

1

大神晃牙是omega这件事，了解的人寥寥无几。大部分知情者都被强行以武力封了口，而剩下为数不多的幸存者之一，此刻就在他眼前，那人正翘着二郎腿坐在屋子正中央的真皮沙发上，姿势考究地品尝一杯刚泡好的红茶。

 

“我说，小狗，你已经十八岁了，多少也该注意点。”

看到组里唯一的未成年套着件深V打底衫大咧咧踹开门时，羽风薰扶起额角在内心发出深深叹息，他是个地道的Beta，素来不用担心荷尔蒙啊信息素之类的问题，可如今却为某个性格过于火爆的omega而感到万分焦心。银发青年满不在乎地哼了几声，抬起手背揩掉唇角边的残血，将保密箱甩到桌面上后拿过身旁阿多尼斯默默递来的矿泉水，潇洒地淋了满头，然后甩了甩那漂亮的银发。

他眯着琥珀色的金眸，朝羽风薰咧嘴一笑，“管这么多呢，数好你的钱就行，伙计。”

 

在以男女性别为基础的自然繁衍已经退出历史舞台，成为了永久过去的现在，人类建立起新的法规与系统，曾经垄断文明发展的国家机器亦不复存在。由于器官克隆和人工分娩的技术日臻完善，低效率的传统生育伴随着性征退化逐渐被众人抛之脑后。如今，在这个由alpha，beta，omega三大性别构成的社会体系中，世界回归了在人工智能辅佐下的等级制度，社会被划分为上等，中等，下等及奴隶四个阶层。物以稀为贵，其中具有最高受孕能力的男性omega则成为了炙手可热的“商品”。

没错，各项生理机能都低于平均值的omega是新人类社会中的瑕疵品，工作能力不足，理智低于感性，已经无法胜任算法日新月异的新时代。然而存在即合理，大自然总是公平的，综合素质的缺憾在皮表上得到了弥补，omega中无论身份地位，几乎都拥有着俊俏皮囊。他们普遍貌美体娇，情感充沛，同时具备了两套成熟的性器官，姣好的容颜为这些可怜的弱势群体赢得了一席生存之地。于是出生平民的omega多半被贵族们圈养起来当成奴隶或宠物，要么就转手于地下拍卖行，也有极少数的，仍保持着自由之身艰难地游走于社会边缘，比如大神晃牙。

虽然从外表观察，晃牙看上去与其他omega大相径庭：他好胜，脾气算不上好，又自尊心极强，尤擅近身搏斗，铁骨铮铮从不妄自菲薄，完全和“羸弱”不沾分毫。可性别这种东西就跟基因一样，与生俱来，无法掩盖，更难以修改。

 

所以即使口头上满不在乎，晃牙自然也明白羽风薰的意思：他需要一个alpha。银发青年距离自己的十八岁生日还差不到三个月，即将迎来所有成年omega都不得不面临的问题，该死的发情期。omega发情期的长度和强度因人而异，但总体而言是相似的：丧失理智的两周时间，被情欲覆盖了的敏感五感，在床铺上为难以舒缓的渴求辗转反侧，无法自制甚至无法说出一句完整的拒绝......多么凄凉悲惨，这就是身为omega被诅咒的本能。

可对于晃牙而言，本能并不会成为他退出这次行动的借口，毕竟作为在世上无依无靠单打独斗的omega，他需要大量的金钱作为支撑，何况还有将近百日的期限不是么——足以让他干完这票，再考虑怎么解决剩下的生理需求，也许他可以花钱嫖个alpha，毕竟还从未听闻过omega当“主人”的逸闻，而他并不介意当吃螃蟹第一人。想到这里，青年甚至自嘲般地扬起唇角。

他掏出裤袋里的抑制剂，拧开胶囊，仰头将那味道并不好的药汁咽下肚，然后懒洋洋地伸起懒腰，“实在不行，还有阿多尼斯嘛。”

“咳咳——”羽风薰差点儿没被呛死，将喝到三分之二的红茶挪开，金发beta缓了半天才抬起头，“我说过办公室恋情是不行的，禁止，forbidden，绝不可以！”沉默已久的阿多尼斯也开口，“大神，我希望你再考虑考虑，虽然我们是朋友，但标记的事......”

看到两位同伙人“花容失色”的模样，晃牙终于放下心中的不悦，噗嗤一声笑得开怀，“啧，我开玩笑的。”

未来如何，等船到桥头了再说，毕竟眼下他们还有更重要的话题得讨论。

 

“这次的目标人物，是他——朔间家的长子。”

羽风薰架起没有度数的平光镜，清了清嗓子，他打开AI的传输界面，将工作资料导入，晃牙的面前便出现了一个黑发赤眸的形象。

朔间氏，与天祥院齐名的古老家族之一，以纯血为傲的alpha界精英，能轻易撼动这世界根本的存在，如今其继承人却陷入了兄弟阋墙的尴尬局面。作为革新派的弟弟朔间凛月不满于保守派兄长的做事风格，又恰好处于肆意轻狂的年纪，竟生出篡夺权位之心。

“嘛，毕竟好斗是alpha骨子里的特质，”羽风薰显然对朔间兄弟间的八卦不感兴趣，刚说完，他才发现自己一时嘴快，赶忙转头朝屋里的alpha比出抱歉的手势，“无意冒犯。”看见阿多尼斯无所谓地耸肩，才继续说道，“朔间凛月会提供所有资金和设备，我查过他的武器库，应有尽有。”

“所以，只需要把朔间的家族戒指搞到手，钱就是我们的了。”

“听起来不算难，”晃牙捏着下巴思考，“不过贵族出行时总会带成群的保镖，就算拉上TS，我们人手仍然不够，有什么安保漏洞么？”

“机会确实有。”阿多尼斯拿过羽风薰的AI，翻动着资料终端，不稍片刻，屋里铺展开一张建筑图纸的全息投影，风格相当复古，颇具数千年前古人类的美学标准。

“这是每年一度‘宠物鉴赏会’举办的地点，‘空中花园’，属于上流贵族间的狂欢。”

“依照TS那边给的情报，下周三他将出席私人拍卖会，鉴于是私密性质的活动，他出行只会带上贴身的SP。那将是我们最好的下手机会，只可惜还有个问题。”

 

爱好古典音乐和手工制作，没有固定伴侣，狭窄的交际圈，性格独断，做事雷厉风行......不信任别人也难以被信任，却热衷于各种维权事业，每年也会将大量资金投入于各种慈善活动。该怎么形容，偏执？还是乖张？这男人的残酷里夹杂着温柔，固执中又有温吞的成分，实实在在的矛盾体。晃牙依然在观察关于朔间零的各项细节，他看得入迷，对身旁同伴的讨论充耳不闻，半晌后回过神来才问道，“什么？”

“巧合，我们需要制造巧合。大神，你怎么看？”阿多尼斯抛出橄榄枝，分析道：“虽然有朔间凛月的协助，邀请函不难弄到手。但我们没有接近朔间零的借口，必须自然到毫不突兀，绝不能引起他的怀疑。”

“我觉得可以在朔间下车的时候动手，弄出点意外什么的。”羽风薰依然坚持声东击西的战略，随手排列出各种机遇的算法。

“如果他警觉到了呢，要知道我们有且仅有一次机会。”

 

晃牙默不作声，他将目光挪回标识着“目标人资料”的界面，细细品读和分析关于这位名为朔间零的alpha的喜好。手工工艺，一个多么远古的陌生词汇，于是他点开了细节目录。从朔间家族陈列室展览出的物品规模可以看出，朔间零涉猎的范围相当广泛，陶瓷器皿，琉璃水晶，甚至于首饰和木船——究竟是什么样的家伙，又得有多寂寞，才会在自己家的地下室里徒手打造出一艘艘木质船。银发的年轻omega笑着眨眨眼，眼神忽而闪过一丝狡黠，显然在算盘着些什么。他抬起头，朝屋里两位仍在争执不休的同行说道：“本大爷倒有个提议。”

 

2

“听说了吗，前阵子斋宫家收了个异色瞳的孩子，真可爱呢。”

“别羡慕了，那是贵族才能享有的特权，像你我这种阶层永远不可会有这福分，还是老老实实为生计考虑吧。哟，瞧瞧，这是谁——”

 

几乎是皮鞋尖刚刚沾到地表的瞬间，两旁的镁光灯便逐一亮起，接踵而至的还有媒体的惊呼声，以及噼里啪啦作响的快门。安保AI很快为他清理出通行的道路，却阻止不了围观群众的热情。他们高喊着朔间零的名字，开始彼此推搡，甚至有人因为见到这位传说中的“暗夜魔君”喜极而泣，留下几滴欢乐的泪水。

现在是五月中旬的傍晚时分，天气尚且不算炎热，朔间零选了套保守的复古西装，延续了意大利风格的改良版，却比传统三件套更为轻快，便于活动。棉质内衬，两枚纽扣，锥形裤腿，袖扣和衣领处的雕花细节不难看出设计师别具一格的独到审美，而条状的暗纹则将这位alpha的身材修饰得愈发挺拔。毕竟他难得出现在公共场合，又身为饭后茶余的话题人物之一，自然会引发骚动。朔间零穿过窸窸窣窣的人群，黑皮鞋被深红地毯衬得锃亮发光，而他目不斜视，淡定自若，仿佛周遭的窃窃私语或惊叹声都与自己毫无关联。俨然是副习惯了成为瞩目焦点的模样，或者说，无所谓。

作为朔间家的继承人，朔间零与自己父辈不同，其本人并不热衷社交媒体，平时更是鲜少参加此类贵族扎堆的高档沙龙。说起来他对建立所谓的“人脉关系网”也不甚关心，除了凛月，他那唯一的手足。虽说父亲过世后的眼下，对方似乎对自己产生了莫名的误解，而作为兄长的总该适时让步，于是他决定送上一份礼物来缓和这局面。谈到礼物，还有什么会比一个omega宠物更合适呢——这便是朔间零到此地参观的理由。

 

“您来了。”

打招呼的来者名为莲巳敬人，他是天祥院身旁的亲信，也是朔间零为数不多的朋友之一。发型一丝不苟的男人抬了抬鼻梁上的无框眼镜，为朔间零引路，“我定的包厢在三楼，请跟我来。”

“我错过了什么？”

“不过是些暖场的把戏，不看也无妨。”

“英智他近日身体可还好？”

朔间与天祥院两家也算世交，虽早先在祖辈时有过利益之争，但俗话说的好，多一位朋友总比多一个敌人要划算，在共同的大利益驱使下，许多爱恨情仇的往事便也不了了之，反倒建立起盟友关系。轮到朔间零这辈，他与天祥院的独子年纪相仿，自然便多了些往来，能够认识莲巳敬人，也是因此机缘。原本今日他约定了与天祥院英智一同来参加展会，如今却是敬人出面，想必对方是有要事耽搁，或身体欠妥才不得不缺席。敬人谢过他关怀，答得不卑不亢：“尚可，都是些季节交替时惯犯的老毛病了，劳烦您挂心。”

几句简单寒暄过后，两人便相向无言。敬人做事确实靠谱，他们的包厢位于全场的正中央的左侧，较为隐蔽的角度，不高不矮，视野正佳，又刚好隔绝了下方普通席位的喧闹。

 

无论在哪个时代，科技和文明飞速发展或倒退，能真正意义上成为亘古不变的，唯有人类的好奇心。欲望，它从来不是个贬义词，背后所代表的往往是对于未知的渴求，进步的驱动力，当然也有某些难以启齿，有悖于伦理道德的私念。大部分与生理情欲挂钩，又和人性中扭曲的部分有着千丝万缕的关联。而空中花园的主人显然看中了该点，这里美其名曰为末世纪贵族们的幻想乡，事实上不过是个高级情色交易场所，因为他们向外兜售的，正是游走于法律边沿的罕见物品。稀有矿物，奇珍异宝，遗失于历史长河的女王皇冠，还有那些令人垂涎的，优质omega。伴随着渐弱的灯光，音乐声渐起，表演的高潮部分开始了。

首先上台的是七位半兽人，其中有人鱼，豹女，上半身是幼童模样的独角兽，当站在中间的翼人舒展开他脊背上的两只巨型翅膀时，低等席位的观众报以热烈的掌声。朔间零挑眉，人体改造如今已不罕见，但这种有违自然选择的基因嫁接行为他并不赞同，扫过几眼后便兴趣缺缺地开始品茶。

“我猜下个环节您大概会喜欢。”

“哦，说来让我听听？”

莲巳敬人难得露出微笑，还没来得及作答，他们的接收终端上就传来主持AI情绪高涨的报幕声：“接下来，是万众期待的，曼妙的人间臻品，我们为各位老爷太太们精心准备的压轴好戏——十位处于豆蔻年华，仍保持着处子之身的极品omega！”

 

晃牙在心底默默为自己捏了把汗。

带有奇异香气的荧光染料抹遍了他的全身，诡异的花纹仿佛图腾般在皮肤上慢慢绽开，颜色是绮丽的红。他被打扮成一件彻头彻尾的商品，俗气的珍珠和金镯绕满手臂和脚踝，乳尖和耳垂都挂着大小不一的宝石，脸部则化了浓艳的妆，眼尾还有一抹浮夸的朱砂，胯间更是夸张：除去近乎透明的薄纱，几乎空无一物。

“说实话，不能给我条稍微像样点裤子吗。”

“没办法，这是上头给出的着装要求。”明星昂流神色紧张地顾左盼右，确定没人后才叹了口气，他是TS帮忙安插进这场拍卖会的内部人员，“我只能送你到这儿了，待会多加小心。”

“我还是觉得不妥，太危险了，挑衅贵族alpha，怎么看都不太明智。即使是你，阿神。”

银发男孩点头谢过朋友的好意，拍了拍橙发beta的肩膀，努力让自己看上去自信满满，“没有人会防备一个作为商品的omega。”

大概吧。

 

展示完身体细节后，理应是竞拍环节。第一名omega被叫价到十万，最后两名竞争者互不相让，僵持了十来分钟，竞拍的过程是无聊的，于是有好事者提议要当场验货，说不知道这omega的功能是否齐全，也不清楚他们的气味是好还是坏。于是主持人打开了被竞拍的omega的贞操锁，将一堆乱七八糟的电极片贴到颤抖的皮肤上，让那孩子开始自慰。晃牙知道那是用来强行让omega发情的恶心玩意儿，他们在上台前已经被灌入了足量的媚药（当然，晃牙没喝），本就足够敏感，如果在此基础上再进行强制发情，效果几乎是致命的。即使性命得以保留，理性也将遭到摧毁。

“没看出来他不乐意吗！”

晃牙怒火中烧，一时间顾不上自己任务在身，抬脚就踹开主持人，他侧身挡住摄像头，偷偷将抑制剂喂进已经开始丧失神志的omega的嘴里，还没来得及说话，就被拥上来的安保强行拽住。一针麻药注入体内，他挣扎着，毫无效果，眼皮却变得愈发沉重。麻醉的效果开始显现了，他昏倒在地，在双眼紧闭前仍不忘给安保AI来上一拳。而男孩并不知道，数十米外的超清屏幕上，这些画面都事无巨细地落入了朔间零的眼里。

“怎么，有您相中的孩子吗？”

下方的哄闹似乎并没有影响到贵族席，莲巳敬人翻阅着被送来的omega资料，向身旁人询问。

“把他带上来让我看看，”朔间零眯起赤眸看着屏幕上的闹剧，心情似乎很好，“右边的银发omega。”

“第二个？”

“不，第三位，刚才袭击了主持人的小东西。”

这选择似乎让为天祥院效命的alpha管家有些意外，不过谁又能洞悉这些性格古怪的贵族呢，莲巳敬人也不做他想，即刻开始手上的竞标。

 

他在一阵干渴中醒来，身上乱七八糟的装饰已被卸下，取而代之的是质地松软的浴袍，晃牙躺在柔软的床铺中，事情进展顺利得超乎了自己的想象。他微微侧过有些僵硬的脖颈，视线很快便捕捉到了某个熟悉的身影——现在他正和目标人物独处于完全封闭的空间中。这儿是为“客户体验”安排的场所，其实也不过是方便贵族们一时兴起，做些龌龊勾当的地方。朔间零在煮咖啡，在半机械化早已替代劳动力的如今，黑发的alpha似乎仍然什么事都喜欢亲力亲为，察觉晃牙醒了，也没抬头，只问道，“你早餐吃了什么？”

“......”

“经典美式，还是罗宋汤？”

银发omega盯着对方手中的动作，脑海中飞快计算起从这里完成袭击，夺取戒指后逃到与阿多尼斯约定的碰头点所需的时间，如果调查的资料无误，现在门外应该只有两名随行保镖。可是该死，他的毒针跟身上的宝石一起被脱下了，还有什么能成为武器呢......

并不清楚晃牙在打什么小算盘，只以为omega还处于意识混沌中，于是男人好心地将问题重复了一遍：“我是说，你闻起来有股生火腿味，还有新鲜番茄。”

 

没料想到朔间零会提及这种莫名其妙的话题，晃牙语塞，揣测着该怎么回答，才能讨得对方欢喜。刚刚和羽风薰他们结识那会儿，他也曾同阿多尼斯询问过关于自身荷尔蒙的味道。

“这不好说，大神。”

拥有古铜色肌肤的善良友人耿直又诚实，他稍作思考般停顿了片刻，才答道：“自然的，类似植物，但有时又像子弹残留的硫磺味。”

羽风薰翻了个白眼，“我猜八成是肉骨头的味道，因为本来就是小狗嘛。”

自己当时怎么答的——太好了至少不是什么该死的蜜糖或蛋糕。不过是什么味道都不重要，晃牙深深呼吸。放松点，你是专业的，他自我安抚，然后缓了口气将情绪和调呼吸都整到正常，“不知道呢。如您所见，我还未成年。”

“一个临近发情期，却尚未开苞，拥有着omega血统的宠物。”

“您不打算带我走吗？”他朝眼前的黑发男人扬眉，露出个自以为魅惑的表情，甚至用起了尊称，“尊敬的朔间先生。”而黑发贵族迎上他的挑衅，目光毫无改变。朔间零的眼神平缓却直接，赤红犹如带血的新月，又像一面平静的湖。它们看向银发男孩，悠长而别具意味，方才那些充满暧昧的情话激起了其间的淡淡波澜。这细微的变化没逃过小狼狗敏锐的盯梢，晃牙知道对方动了心。

 

果不其然，朔间零放下手中把玩的陶瓷杯，走了过来，在床沿坐下。他欠身，墨染的漆黑发尾稍稍扫过男孩的鼻尖，有点痒，还有点薄荷般的冰凉。突然间空气里似乎多出了些什么，不是水蒸气，不是灰尘，也不是咖啡的味道......而是某种更为浓郁的东西，如同刮了层糖霜的毒，危险，却又甜腻诱惑，叫人头脑发热，忍不住想要品尝。

“有人评价过你的信息素么？”

男人的声音如此悦耳，每一个发音都像藏在地窖深处的瓷器，温润，和煦，胜过晃牙听过的任何歌曲。他意马心猿地别过目光，不敢再看男人，下意识微微屈身，心跳莫名变得很快，“他们说像烤肉，嗯......还有火药。”

“那太可惜了，他们错得离谱。”朔间零不给omega逃避的机会，抬起戴着绒面手套的左手，轻轻捏揉起晃牙的耳垂，他靠向他，一点一点拉进两人的距离，从十公分到三厘米，最终化整为零，仿佛情人般贴在男孩耳边般喃喃低语。

 

“玫瑰灰。”

耳垂被含咬上了，柔软的舌尖带来濡湿的细腻触感，充满磁性的性感声线敲打着耳骨，顺着听觉神经传到他的脑海深处。男人俨然是位情场老手，深知如何瓦解晃牙的防备，他用掌心扶上精瘦的腰，隔着布料，手法娴熟地爱抚，力度不轻不缓，恰如其分地撩拨起情欲，让男孩觉得很舒服。

“你尝起来像玫瑰烧尽后的痕迹。”

太过于接近，太危险了——他们的鼻息交错着融为一体，银发盗贼顿时心中警铃大作，可身体却不受控制地颤抖，腰窝酥软无力，手上戒指中的抑制剂在刚刚的混乱中已经用完，剩下的藏左耳的耳钉里，正被朔间零含在唇齿间挑弄，来不及了......他想，糟糕。

 

3

喜欢五分熟的带血牛排，讨厌甜腻。喜欢重金属音乐、朋克和摇滚，讨厌歌剧中尖锐的女高音。喜欢上午九点后阳光洒下的温度，讨厌阴雨绵绵。总而言之，大神晃牙前十七年半的人生囊括了各种爱憎分明与好恶参半，而这些事物中，绝不包括眼前的情景。

始料未及——朔间零的荷尔蒙呼啸着降临于此，犹如暴风过境卷起的上升气流，它们像细小的无形颗粒，应邀而至，无孔不入。属于alpha特有的侵略气息在空气中漫延成疾，伴随着植物的香气扑面袭来，清凉中透出股淡淡微辛，恰如其分缓解了男孩体内传出的焦灼。与此同时，却又将他引进更深的欲望漩涡。小腹处的微弱悸动，冒汗的额角，难以言喻的私密器官无意识地收缩蠕动着，臀尖也为此而磨蹭起身下的床单......自从十六岁某个炎热的仲夏夜开始，晃牙便对此类生理反应熟稔无比，它们嘲笑他，提醒着他被钉上omega性别标签的不争事实，更是在历经初潮后的漫长时光中不舍昼夜地折磨他那青涩身躯。好比现在，此时此刻。

是的，他正在发情。

 

倘若稍微回顾一下往事，我们不难发现，大神晃牙并非等闲之辈。

倒不是说他是什么大奸大恶之徒，然而作为omega，银发男孩又是如此特殊。与大部分由温室栽培出的娇弱雏鸟不同，他来自这个世界的暗面，出生在孕育了无数罪犯的平民窟，成长于被弹头密布的破败街头。在性别分化前，晃牙便擅长惹是生非，喜好为贫苦人家打抱不平，也曾一度被划进巡逻队的黑名单里。而在知晓自己是omega后，情况愈演愈烈，他嚣张跋扈地游走于法律边缘，甚至被人们冠以了“wolf”的称号。这头银发的狼崽似乎天生反骨，生性固执，意志比普通omega更为坚强。所以即使拥有被欲望捆绑的命运，他依然我行我素，靠着抑制剂和药物独自熬过一个又一个的发情期。可从未有哪次的爆发如此次般剧烈，突如其来的情潮迅猛又汹涌，与朔间零文火慢熬的调情产生了鲜明反差。

“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

手套的质感如此明显，非肌理的触碰有种奇妙的粗糙，男人的手指抚过腰窝，顺着脊椎骨节节攀升，在肩胛骨之后摩挲起柔软的后颈。他摸得极其细致缓慢，富有柔情，时而通过指腹施力，刻意摁压。银发男孩反射般瑟缩着圆润的肩，眉头紧锁，在那层薄薄的皮肤之下，埋藏了omega的腺体，而咬破它则是标记的方式之一。

“唔......”晃牙扭头避开朔间零的试探，试图集中注意力，“我不觉得......嗯。”可很快，他发现这种逃避徒劳无功。抚摸只是肢体接触的第一步，朔间零擒住男孩抗拒的手，将它们高拉过头，然后俯首。陌生的吻像细雨般落满晃牙胸前，锁骨，心脏的位置，发胀的乳晕，温热的感觉从脚趾尖端开始了燃烧，溪流般涓涓涌向肉体深处，带来的灼热仿若沸水泼身一般。他蜷缩起大腿，无法合拢的唇间溢出细碎呜鸣。血液热切地奔走于四肢百骸，每一颗细胞都在叫嚣着缴械投降，反抗的意识在抽丝剥茧逐渐离去。接受吧，让他占有你，进入体内，撬开宫口，用精液为你打上永恒的烙印，这是你应得的......本能教唆般呢喃着潘多拉的咒语。

 

玫瑰灰是什么颜色，薄荷是什么气息，而控制人体快乐源泉的多巴胺又是什么滋味。

他无从知晓，晃牙被黑发alpha的荷尔蒙扰乱了心绪，过热的大脑中枢只攒动着一个概念：如果欲望有实体，那大概就是在自己身体上勤于开垦的雄性。仿佛在此之前的漫长等待，无数个日日夜夜，就是为了这一刻，为了这个人。

朔间零。

朔间零......舌尖将这几个略显生涩的音节反复品读和咀嚼，化开的渴求混杂着分泌出的涎水在口腔中雀跃升温。不、不能这样，他还有任务，对，戒指。得把戒指拿到手才行，其他人都在等着......仿佛在混沌中捕获到一线清明，瞳孔忽而紧收，男孩费尽残余的全部气力，压抑住渴求被臣服的本能。眼角已然吊起媚意的omega大口喘息，尖锐的犬齿兀地扣下——晃牙狠狠咬破嘴唇，在朔间零讶异的目光中迅速扯落耳钉，将救命用的抑制剂吞进喉里。不愧是托濑名家拿到的高级货，效果几乎立竿见影。

片刻过后，面颊上的红晕褪去不少，终于勉强捡回理智的银发男孩警惕地盯着眼前的侵略者。他往后挪了几寸，扯过腿旁凌乱的被褥，嗓音因情欲而喑哑，“别在这儿。”

 

大概是未料想到刚刚买下的宠物会如此反应过激，alpha赤眸微眯，停下调情的步骤，双手抱胸，似乎在等待对方的合理解释。晃牙咽了咽嗓子，敛起戾气，将表情调整回无辜懵懂。虽然他演技拙劣，潮红的身体却很好地成为遮掩，叫人以为他不过是出于羞赧。幸亏朔间零是位体面的贵族，对蛮狠式的占有不感兴趣，也多亏自己尚未完全进入发情期，不至于被信息素完全冲昏头脑。现在该怎么办，逃跑吗，可目标的戒指距离他这么近，挂在男人胸口前的小巧饰品隐约可见。男孩抿唇，腥腻的铁离子在唇齿间弥漫，疼痛让晃牙逐渐清醒，现在放弃还为时过早。

“拍卖会的场地太脏。”

“嗯，我的意思是，我不喜欢在这里做......求求您，先生。”

琥珀般的眼睛潋着层水光，年轻的omega是如此生涩可口，抖动着刘海的模样楚楚可怜，朔间零回味起残留在密封空间中的那抹甜美，似乎对此买单了，他挑眉，“那么，你觉得我们去哪儿比较合适？”

“Anywhere, but here.”

 

话虽如此，当他们驱车抵达朔间家本宅时，晃牙的内心还是咯噔了一声。朔间氏的庄园豪华气派，坐落在西边的富人区。所有上流大户都拥有成片地产，属于朔间零的屋邸显然不止这一处，而本宅的意义是特别的，它象征着权力与地位。毕竟鲜少有贵族alpha会将“宠物”带回家，何况是朔间零这般举足轻重的阶层。着装考究的管家为他们打开点缀着象牙雕花的桃木门，室内装潢是复古派系，与他在图纸上看到的一模一样。有着成人身高的巨大花瓶错落于走廊两旁，手工编织的暗红地毯上洒满全息投影出的玫瑰与血色石楠。穿过竹节拍水的日式庭院和旋转楼梯，他们来到某扇门前。与晃牙料想的不同，没有夸张的床铺，只有工整的家具，明晃晃的吊灯，以及休闲迷你酒吧，这儿是会晤宾客用的客房。

“你大概好奇为什么我不带你去卧室吧。”

“因为我不够资格？”

朔间零笑着摇头，他叫管家送来醒好的红酒，和两樽嵌着复杂花纹的高脚杯，姿势优雅地举起其中一杯，向男孩致意。

“日本狼，二十世纪初期灭绝于亚洲大陆上的狼类亚种。”

“我听闻过关于你的故事，小家伙。比beta强壮，甚至比少数alpha还要好斗，有过许多代号和化名。不过他们都习惯于称你为——东城区里著名难缠的日本狼。”

黑发alpha开启话匣般侃侃而谈，那叙述的声音悠长动听，仿佛来自波光粼粼的遥远海面， 和他手中的酒水一般叫人迷醉，却丝毫没有情欲的成分 。环状的金属在朔间零的胸口闪现，钻石上折射出的光芒像道厉斧，刺得晃牙睫毛颤动。而他不敢阖眼，攒紧的手掌微微发汗，心脏随着对方的吐息而缓缓下坠。

“是不是呢，晃牙。”

是无尽的深渊，潮湿的沼泽，跌入了某个精心布置的陷阱。

 

4

他知道大神晃牙的存在，着实是出于一次意外。

当凛月的竹马匆匆赶到，和自己说有急事汇报时，朔间零就预测自己弟弟将要耍些什么心机，只是没料到他会找上UD那群人。

 

Undead。

后现代都市文化孕育出的不死传说，他们作为一群活跃在平民群体中的过激份子，先后参与过不下十起的骚动事件，给统治层带来不少麻烦。哪怕是早已决意远离俗世琐事的朔间零，也曾在聚餐上听天祥院屡屡提及。UD的成员具体人数不详，却各具技能。其中唯一被记录在案的，是身为omega的大神晃牙。

“如果您遇上了那名omega，请千万要小心。”

衣更家的长男，年纪轻轻就继承了巡察司总署秘书的职务，这位红发少年哪怕在面对着比自己高阶的贵族也毫无惧色，依旧姿态老成地向眼前的男人递出交易筹码。也就只有这般沉稳的孩子，才配得上凛月那乖僻的个性吧，黑发魔王抬头，猩红的眼中露出些许赞许的欣赏。

“说说看？”

“虽不清楚他是否有什么过人之处，但能多次从巡逻队的逮捕下成功脱身，想必也不是凡人。同时，我希望您能不计较......”衣更真绪说得稳妥又小心，表情有掩盖不住的忐忑，“看在凛月是您的弟弟，共同继承了朔间血脉的份上。”

“怎么会呢。”朔间零微微一笑，接过对方的资料储蓄卡。

“我可是相当疼爱他的。”

 

所以当朔间零在“空中花园”看到那头明晃晃的银色翘毛时，便下定了决心。毕竟在这一成不变的无聊世间，难得有谁能够引起他的兴趣，尤其当对方不过是个下等omega。单从样貌来评估，大神晃牙实在不属于第一眼惊艳的类型，却又有着叫人挪不开眼的魅力。无论是嚣张的眉峰，亦或者那矫健的身形......黑发alpha翻阅着手中的通缉令，将目光停留在男孩被监视器捕捉到的模糊录影上，若有所思地捏起下巴。

作为上层贵族，朔间零见过的优质omega数不胜数，他们多半是商户们为了讨好他而献上的贡品，没有灵魂的漂亮玩偶，身体和心灵都被调教得温顺乖巧，完全是任君采撷的状态。他尝过，却对此深感乏味，被豢养培育出的宠物虽甜美可口，可犹如牲畜般空洞得丧失去为人的尊严，这不是朔间零想要的。可大神晃牙似乎不同，性格独断，保有着强烈的自我意识，尚未成年便拥有了匹敌巡逻队的武力，这样的omega倒还真不常遇见。想知道呢，在那倔强的皮囊之下，究竟跃动着一颗如何的心。

又到底是不是，自己在苦苦寻觅的那个人。

 

“我只想知道，你怎么能笃定我会挑你。”

朔间零晃了晃玻璃杯，左手抚上象征着家族名誉的戒指。他并没有看对面的男孩，而是抛出了针对性的问题：“毕竟当时在场的有十位omega，而你，虽然有趣......”却不是最漂亮的那个。

被揭穿身份的小狼崽倒也不慌，很快他便摆脱了最初的惊恐，表情切换回原本的凛冽，连眼神都变得肆意张扬。“暗示——”大概觉得对方的提问太过于无趣，男孩咧嘴，发出一声嗤笑，仿佛朔间零并不被他放在眼中，“你觉得莲巳敬人挑选的那个包间会是巧合吗？”

“还有，你记不记得走廊的装潢，以及那个给你沏红茶的金发家伙。”

“哦呀，催眠术。”朔间零恍然大悟般点头，似乎对这个答复很满意，继而追问道：“那么小家伙，你费尽周折想要被我买下来的目的是？”

“谁不想试试上流社会的生活，本大爷已经受够了被身份制约所带来的贫苦。如果光靠兜售身体就能获得大量财富，又何乐而不为？”晃牙攒着的双手松开了又握紧，淡金的眼眸中流动着灵动的光彩，看上去气定神闲。在服用了抑制剂后omega的荷尔蒙得到最大程度的遮掩，如今只剩下几缕轻微的余香。它们细不可闻，却依旧让朔间零敏锐地捕获，里面如他所料般藏着丰富的情绪：紧张，愤怒，少许的害怕，以及因说谎而拔高的颤音。即使身份被识破，也不愿让同伴受到牵连么......

朔间零挑眉，放下手中还剩一半的红酒，“不要试图愚弄我，小狗。”

“凛月三周前去过一趟东城区——所以我再问一遍，你的目的是什么？”

“......”

竟然会跟踪自己的弟弟，这场和朔间零的博弈中他低估了对方，黑发的alpha明显棋高一着，但要他交出同伙，那是绝不可能的。银发男孩咬牙，将盗取戒指的意图笼统地说了几句，罢了索性双眼紧阖，往沙发背上一靠，摆出副任人刀俎的模样。

“愿赌服输，要杀要剐随你。”

“戒指么。”

朔间零褪去手套，将系在胸口的挂饰取下，拿在手中摆弄，切工完整的钻石给肌肤带来微弱的麻痒。在外界看来，这不算起眼的小玩意不过是一个象征，姓氏为朔间的代表。而男人知道，这枚二点一克拉重的钻戒有着不同寻常的意义，他思考起银发少年与它的关联性，然后在晃牙盯梢般的注视中缓缓开口：“也许我会让你将它带走。”

“不过首先，我需要确认一件事情，小家伙。”

 

年代久远的饰品，尤其是这种贴身物件，多半通了灵性。在时光的熨烫下，它们被赋予了人类的各种渴望，亦由于这些过于执著偏激的情感，无形中得到淬炼和升华。越是无暇冷艳，背后所涵盖的故事往往越发凄美黑暗。红宝石诉说着热情与爱意，蓝宝石意味着忠贞，而钻石——象征了永恒，高洁，至尊的权力，极致的纯粹——同时也是致命陷阱，可望而不可即。她的存在仿佛一位高高在上的女皇，布下名为欲望的陷阱，蛊惑着无数人对她趋之若鹜。

“这枚戒指，‘Calypso’，你知道它真正的含义吗？”

黑发男人走向晃牙，拉过他的手，掰开因紧张而僵硬的指节，将戒指套在其上。朔间零注视着戒指的神情忽而卷入一丝迷茫，他似乎在观看男孩手中的宝物，又似乎通过它在遥望某些更为深远的景致。

“我年幼时也曾听闻过这样的故事。”

 

在很久，很久以前。当地球上的大陆尚未汇聚成整体，火药才刚刚被挪用于战场，冷兵器仍主宰着社会。旧历，公元十五世纪，随着科技的发展和金属货币流逝，路上贸易不再满足资本家们的野望，伊莎贝拉女王高瞻远瞩，派遣克里斯托弗率领船只西航，从此人类迎来了海权争夺的时代。

“在朔间的族谱之中，记载着一位胆识过人的勇士。”

Rei Sakuma既不服从于皇室，又与普通的海上盗贼有着本质的区别。他驾驶着“活死人号”船只航行于大陆与岛屿之间，征服过无数狂风与巨浪。揽财聚宝，游历四方，探访无人问津的隐秘之地。

“我有幸与他同名——可这究竟是意外的巧合，”黑发alpha牵起处在懵懂中的omega，以一种过于亲昵的姿势叙述着不可思议之事，“还是命运中的必然呢。”

在某个月亮被隐去光辉的夜里，被冲到无人岛上的年轻船长邂逅了传说中的人鱼。他们相遇相知，然后坠入了如火如荼的爱河，就如同所有童话故事里的情侣那般。可也像所有被诅咒的爱情一样，好景不长，Rei Sakuma患上不治之症，相较于寿命有千年长久的人鱼而言，人类的肉体之躯是何等脆弱不堪。

“——and they lived happily ever after，不过是记录者恩慈的谎言，即不存在物理上的永恒，又何来所谓幸福快乐。小人鱼很快就预见了死亡的阴影，可它无法拯救自己的所爱，船长得的并非普通疾病，而是来自嫉妒女神的诅咒，烙在了灵魂之上，注定让男人生生世世饱受煎熬。”

若要解除咒语，除了死亡别无他法。人鱼是何等的不甘，却无能为力，在余下的时光里，为了减轻恋人所受的痛苦，它每日以泪洗面，将泪水喂进船长口中，如此循环往复，日复一日。

“而这枚戒指，正是那人鱼泪水与船长遗骸的结晶。”

 

“我不明白......”

晃牙听得心悸，却不知道朔间零说这番话的意义何在，脑海中掠过断续的几帧画面，有着男孩从未见过的场景，而黑发男人的形象贯穿其间。有时他是意气风发的少年，有时又拉高了装饰着罕见羽毛的三角帽在对自己微笑，它们陌生又熟悉，却都无比真实，历历在目，仿佛就发生在昨天。omega男孩咽了咽干涩的嗓子，手上的目标物件突然变得格外沉重。

他在一阵眩晕中抬头，紧接着撞进赤红的海里。他看见涌动的暗潮，扬帆远航的船，看到了天水交接的地界限，翻转的沙漏，还有永生路上的无垠时光。好像醍醐灌顶，突然就洞悉了因与果构筑的轮回，眼前发生的一切变得自然而然。

“我猜，它原本就属于你。”朔间零屈膝半跪，在男孩佩戴着钻戒的无名指上落下一枚吻，动作娴熟得仿佛在此之前他们曾重复过无数遍，无数次的佩戴，亲吻，无数次地拥有，舍弃......直到成为习惯，成为刻写在命运齿轮间的不灭痕迹。

 

“如今不过是物归原主罢了。”

他听见他叹息般如此说道。

 

6

他湿透了，甚至比在空中花园那会儿还要湿得更为彻底。

滚烫的热液从肉穴里涌出，新换好的内裤黏在股缝间，摩擦着肌肤的感觉十分糟糕——可晃牙知道，这并非荷尔蒙作用下的发情，因为旁边身为alpha的朔间零全然没有半点反应。

服用过的药丸不会出差错，那么便也没有被标记的危险，自己在渴望着谁，眼前的人吗？而是否又该顺从本能，放纵这份欲求？逐渐剥离出理性的脑海被蒙上混沌的纱，琥珀的眼眸因情欲而润湿，他气息不稳地贴上朔间零，喉管因渴水而燥热难耐，身体却不受控制地小幅度磨蹭起位于身后的朔间零。

“晃牙？”

他咬着牙扯开上衣纽扣，暴露出光洁的躯体，“那和我做一次。”

“我不相信所谓命运，但我选择信任自己的本能——”omega抑制不下情潮般大口喘息，赤裸的胸膛已经分泌出不少汗液，微咸的温热水渍跟衬衣皱在一起，他费劲揪住黑发alpha的前襟，“如果我的身体选择接受你，我就......”

“本大爷就姑且信了你的鬼话。”

热潮起得太快，心头蹿起的焦灼炙烤着晃牙的四肢百骸，它们毫无章法地在omega体内乱窜，蛮横，粗鲁，好像要撕扯出个突破口。来不及回到卧室了，男孩想，然后在朔间零反应过来前将他反压在地，欺身而上跨坐于男人胸前，小狼狗的动作干脆迅猛，勉强承受住冲击的木质甲板为此而发出吱呀的愉悦欢呼。

自上而下的睥睨视线嚣张又霸道，他咧嘴一笑，向被囚于腿间的黑发贵族发出挑衅般的邀请，“你不是个alpha么，朔间零。”

“来吧，让大爷我瞧瞧你的真本事。”

 

多么稚气的撩拨啊，却也率性坦诚得不知遮掩。年轻的omega对于自己源自灵魂深处的渴求懵懂无知，却又张牙舞爪地示威抗议，就连故作老练的进攻姿态也是可爱的，叫人想要揉进胸口，化进血脉里。朔间零眯起红宝石般的眸子，伸手扶上布料间露出来的纤细腰肢，拇指摩挲着尾椎骨，又在腰窝上略微施力。银发的狼崽在呼唤着，本能地向他求欢，不慎流出的信息素暴露了晃牙此刻的心情，几缕石楠般的腥甜味绕上银白色的发丝，他的omega是草莓，却隶属于蔷薇科目，甜美的同时张扬着不羁和狂野。alpha为此着迷，眼眸因此而幽深，他应邀挺身，惩罚般啃咬起这男孩的锁骨，用前牙磨着那块脆弱的皮肤，再狠狠地嵌入，直到有血的气息散开，晃牙发出糯软的颤音。

有海风刮来，吹乱了他们的刘海，浪涛拍打着船身，激起水沫像无数朵盛开的白花，这场景和千百年之前的似乎并没有什么不同。或许在数不清的无限时空中，他们曾经也如此热烈地拥抱过彼此，在同样的场合，看过相仿的景致。晃牙似乎看不见那些记忆残像，也罢，朔间零卷起舌尖，品尝着丁点的铁离子，唇角扬出蛊惑的角度。

记不得么，没关系。如果遗忘是种必然的考验，那么只要重复便好，于是alpha扬起脖颈，在男孩耳畔地无数次地温柔地允诺道：“如君所愿。”

 

这场情事的发生水到渠成得自然而然。

从最初试探般的爱抚开始，再到那些循序渐进的吻。贵族男人的动作珍重而小心，他等待太久了，从青春期每个悸动的夜里，便期待着这场与灵魂伴侣的相逢。可在真正看到大神晃牙的第一眼，朔间零便知道是这个孩子了，他的心之所向，灵魂牵绊，似乎漫长的枯燥忍耐也因此而值得。

于是黑发贵族将身上人拥入怀，褪去繁琐衣物后的肌肤之亲叫两人都感到雀跃，男孩挺直了脊背，因为胸口脆弱遭受的啃噬而忘我呻吟。朔间零的吻散落在晃牙身体的每一寸，舌尖的舔弄，唇的吮吸，尖牙的反复研磨，很快地，或深红或淡紫色的痕迹便在omega不算洁白的健康躯体上徐徐绽放。

专心于开垦的alpha是如此强壮，他架起晃牙酥软的大腿，用手指稍作扩张，确认那黏腻的柔软穴肉已经准备充分，便沉着腹肌将怒张的勃发挺进。不习惯性爱的青涩甬道在冠头入侵的刹那下意识痉挛着收缩，将柱身卡死。晃牙的喘息声更重了，他不得不张开双唇急促呼吸，面颊上飞速略过淡淡绯色。和那些用以自慰的性玩具不同，朔间零的器官滚烫饱胀，有着无以比拟的真实感。它像柄钝剑，凿开omega的羸弱黏膜，开疆拓土，出于不能地征服着眼前的猎物。

男人的进攻浑厚有力，性器火辣地捅入，拔出，反复的活塞运动使得利刃进得更深，一次又一次恰如其分地敲打在甬道里头最柔软的部位，呛出的汁水浓烈稠密，糊满了交合之处，精水和体液的混杂物给视觉带来无上的感官餍足。朔间零甩开粘在额前的刘海，又往里狠狠插进少许，触到一片柔软，那是子宫的入口，再往里便是生殖腔，倘若撞进去，alpha的结就会自动张开，晃牙或许会因此受孕。

可他的omega还没准备好，朔间零握着男孩腰身的力道又加重几分，他在冲刺的紧要关头兀地放缓节奏，压下体内奔涌的暴烈冲动，改为温吞地顶弄。晃牙哪里体验过这般热烈的爱抚，还处于成长期中的躯干仿佛成为不洁的器具，被男人捏在手中亵玩，他成为了他打磨的船，在欲望的海中随波逐流。错误的认知让银发omega浑身颤栗，羞耻之心徒然升起，可身体却愈发敏感，连脚趾都蜷缩着又绷直......而另一头的朔间零也不好受，勃起的下体硬得生疼，可晃牙还太小了，尚未成年，修长的四肢仍带有青少年的柔韧，背德的错觉叫男人于心不忍，于是将咆哮着的名为嗜虐欲的野兽锁回牢里，alpha耐着性子引导起陷于情欲泥潭中的狼崽。

朔间零继续爱抚着晃牙的敏感带，口舌并用地讨好取悦，直到omega终于经受不住地啜泣着求饶——灵肉完整结合的瞬间，当他们的身体距离终于成为负数，而心脏仿佛获得了通感，晃牙听见对方不可抑制地发出一声低叹，胸腔有温热的情感如涓流淌过。然而肉欲的餍足却比不了灵魂渴求的千分之一，环绕上朔间零的后颈，晃牙主动向alpha讨要亲密的吻。他乞求着更多，更多，好似无尽的亲吻和爱抚都无法填满那些错过的曾经。两股荷尔蒙在交织着互相纠缠，每一个细胞都如释重负，因匹配而酣畅淋漓，饱满快乐。

是的，他们生来就属于彼此。

“Rei......”

高潮抵达的瞬间，破碎的音符从银发男孩口中倾泻而出。

男人牵住晃牙伸过来的手，冰凉的指尖从脉搏滑向掌心，然后缠上被银环束缚着的指腹，紧紧扣握，“我在。”

一直都在。

 

认真想来，他从未对他提起关于“爱”的字眼。

名为大神晃牙的存在对于朔间零而言，是一场博弈，一个陷阱，一场与恶魔掷骰子的交易。他的出现是命运中的偶然，却也是不可避免的注定。就像钻石，经年累月的沉淀，被打磨，雕刻，接受火的淬炼，从而变得坚韧而深邃。正因为用情至深，所以缄默不语。

在每一个可知与不可知的世界里，他爱他平淡如习惯，更爱他胜过山川湖海，堪比生命。

 

7

朔间凛月没料想到这么快就会见到自己的兄长。

他踏进朔间本宅的书房时，年长的黑发男人正在翻阅着纸质书籍，大概又是什么记载了奇闻异事的古怪之物吧，凛月暗中嗤笑，面上却毫无表情。他走到朔间零的桌前，背手而立，等待着即将到来的训斥。而预设中的诘难并没有来，浮现在他面前的却是一张电子合同的投影。上面密密麻麻、事无巨细地罗列着各种条例和声明，以及，爵位继承的转移。

“这是什么意思？”短发的朔间家二公子眯起赤瞳，平日里慵懒的眼神忽而变得凛冽，对方无所谓的态度显然激怒了他。

朔间零依然无动于衷，他的注意力集中在手中的书本上，仿佛正读到精彩之处，全神贯注，目不斜视，待凛月一字一顿地说完，才缓缓开口：“虽然叫那群长老同意费了不少功夫，不过好歹是在时效内完成了。头衔这种东西于我而言，实在可有可无。”

“你不这么认为吗，凛月？”

“为何会找上undead？”

 

被拆穿的年轻alpha摊开手，他耸耸肩，笑得无辜：“想问的是为何会找柯基吧，我这不是想着能够助兄长一臂之力么。”闻言，朔间零也笑，似乎明白了自己兄弟恶作剧般的刁难：“你是打算让那孩子成为对立面而使我陷入两难——你看了我的成影仪？”

凛月不置可否，“我对兄长那古怪的癖好并无兴趣，只是感谢某位预言家的无心提点而已。”

朔间零捏起下巴，寻思着凛月所指的对象，脑海中浮过几位候选人，他想到早先几年，当梦境刚刚开始成型时，自己曾找日日树做过心理咨询，便了然。男人敲了敲桌面，合同书的旁边出现指纹确认跟签名用的电子笔。“你若直接同叔父他们商量，这位置当初未必不会传给你。”青春期时的疏远导致了他们兄弟间的不和，而这份矛盾又因为性格上的差异演变得愈发严重。身为嫡长子，朔间零理所当然拥有一切，可他到底不是倾心于权位之人，更谈不上运筹帷幄。于是在这男人的带领下，朔间派很快便退出了高层角逐的舞台，变成温和保守的角色，任天祥院取而代之。

关于“退位让贤”，朔间零自然有自己的想法，天祥院的野望太大，与其选择对垒倒不如做出局部的割舍，从而继续维系两大家族的平和，也符合朔间家素来的处事风格。可在凛月看来，兄长的行为却是种“在其位不司其职”的浪费，他自然不服。

朔间零叹息着摇头，有些道理多说无益，何况他想要的东西，如今已经握在手里。那么将家主的身份传给凛月，也未尝不可。如此一来，也算是对自己缺席了凛月的童年的一份补偿。男人摆摆手，让年轻的alpha靠近自己，然后将方才翻阅的族谱郑重地递交给对方，他收住试图拍拍凛月肩膀的手，想说点什么，又怕多言必失，只嘱咐道：

“往后别让真绪为你操太多心，亲爱的弟弟。”

......

 

晃牙最近烦躁不安，心情乱如麻絮，原因自然与朔间零有关。

那场没有征兆的性爱像场盛大幻觉，来得太快，又结束得太突然。射精之后他整个人都处在恍惚中，连同怎么离开地下室，被送到门口，又怎么被羽风薰捡回基地，都意识不清。只知道自己攒着原本属于朔间零的戒指，身上被染进了alpha的气息。

可朔间零没有标记他。那男人留下了视若珍宝的戒指，回应了自己的引诱，却始终没有种下标记。

 

“待会儿，我和冰鹰负责说话，小狗你就乖乖在一旁呆着。”

羽风薰的轻快嗓音将晃牙拉回神，还有不到十分钟，UD将要与这次买卖的大股东进行面谈。原本依照计划，他们应该和凛月钱货两清。可现在对方却在对接的适合突然说不需要戒指了，因为朔间零放弃了爵位，那么象征物的存在便变得无关要紧。

“钱我当然还是会照样打给你们，这点毋庸担心。”视频那头的年轻alpha有着与朔间零相似的面容，和更为冷峻的气场，他慢悠悠地与羽风薰交涉，眼神却时而瞥向晃牙。将交易都谈妥后，最后似乎想起谁，朔间凛月表情微妙地盯着屋里唯一的omega，留下句暧昧的补充：“好好拿着哥哥的戒指吧，柯基。它可比你想象中的，更有价值。”

价值么，晃牙抿着唇沉默不语，他仍旧不清楚黑发alpha的执念，可自己的身体又曾真实地与对方共舞过，水乳相融的感觉说不曼妙是假的。尤其当男人的雄性器官扣开子宫壁时，带来的别样快感如潮水般将他覆盖，那印象太过于深刻，哪怕稍微想起，都让人渴望为之雌伏。

甩了甩脑袋，小狼狗试图摆脱脑海中浮现的旖旎画面，却无法抚平悸动的心。银发男孩默默摸上被朔间零赠予的戒指，也许他还需要一些时间来整理头绪，倘若能够再见到朔间零，他想，他要，他或许愿意......

 

三年后，外地球群星-伽马，最大的中立娱乐场所。

晃牙兑换好一箱筹码，正在骰子机前刚刚坐稳，就有谁拍了拍他的肩。肢体触碰到的瞬间，薄荷的清甜绕上鼻息，omega回头，看见一双熟悉的手，骨骼分明，修长优雅，抚摸时指腹上的薄茧会造成轻微的麻痒，他记得那触感，也记得它们的主人在耳畔絮絮低语时的动情模样。

“我这儿有枚金币，要打个赌吗。”

“如果落下来的是正面，就跟我私奔，如何？”

银发少年，不，已经成年的大神晃牙扬起下巴挑眉，他取过对方手里的钱币，朝上用力掷出，足克金属在空气中划出一道抛物线，又顺着地球引力跌回omega的掌心。

他微微一笑，琥珀色的眼里缀满自信的光，即使不看，答案也早已明了。

 

后来他们去了哪儿？

你若如此询问，笔者也无从解答，也许他们在隐蔽的森林深处开始漫长而平和的同居生活，又或者效仿着古人般选择了扬帆远航，而唯一能确定的是——无论在什么年代，处身于何方，时间的尽头抑或者宇宙洪荒。他们总会相遇，相恋，然后走到一起。

如同周而复始，旋转着在交错中上升的轮回，又像那戒指嵌刻着永恒的钻石般，源远流长，生生不息。

而属于朔间零与大神晃牙的故事，也才刚刚拉开序幕。

 

FIN

1.狗狗喊老零“rei”的时候就代表他潜意识里其实已经想起来了

2.老零看到的回忆里有三个故事线：船长/人鱼，吸血鬼/狼人，骑士/修道士。有机会的话，想把中间其他的世界线都写一写

\--

校稿太太说我的肉写得太文艺了233看来还有很大的提高空间


End file.
